Je prends toujours l'ascenseur
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Yaoi. Le lycée est terminé depuis longtemps. Que se passerait-ils si ils se retrouvait plusieurs années plus tard ?


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Je prends toujours l'ascenseur

Source : Nobuta wo produce

Parring : Akira/Shuuji

Résumé : Le lycée est terminé depuis longtemps. Que se passerait-ils si ils se retrouvait plusieurs années plus tard ?

Note : Je sais que j'ai une autre fic de Nobuta en cours mais l'inspiration me manque alors que j'ai réussi à finir l'histoire de cette idée. Alors je l'as publie en espérant pouvoir finir l'autre une fois celle-là exorcisé.

Je prends toujours l'ascenseur

_ Votre partenaire arrive dans quelques minutes M. Kiritani.

J'acquiesce. Pas mal de temps était passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Nobuta pénétra dans la pièce la tête baissée. Elle la releva doucement alors que son regard faisait le tour de la salle avant de se diriger vers moi en courant. Je la pris dans mes bras sous les regards jaloux de quelques maquilleuses.

On avait grandit depuis le lycée. On s'était trouvé des jobs et Akira avait repris l'entreprise de son père. D'ailleurs on n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis.

Je laisse échapper un soupire avant de regarder Nobuta. La belle et célèbre Nobuta. Oui, célèbre.

Après notre départ du lycée, elle avait continué son petit chemin pour devenir reine de la classe puis du bahut. Arriver à l'université, elle a étendu son territoire à toute la fac avant de rentrer dans un entreprise en tant que mannequin, étendant son emprise à tout le pays.

Et moi? Moi, je cherchais un job tranquille quand mon manager m'a repéré dans un café avant de m'accoster pour me dire que je serais parfait pour cette pub. Après, il ne m'a plus lâché alors me voilà mannequin aussi célèbre que Nobuta.

On travail ensemble parfois. On parle de nos vies. Enfin! De sa vie puisque je me laisse noyer par le travail sans chercher à avoir une vie. De son côté, elle a un petit ami plutôt sympa (oui, j'ai vérifié) qui viens de la demander en mariage.

_ Tout le monde en place.

Alors que tout le monde se dirige vers le plateau pour le shooting, je soupire. Je m'ennuie. Mannequin, c'est comme le lycée. C'est un jeu. Sourire, avoir l'air cool et gagner de l'argent en mentant au reste du monde sur ses vrais sentiments.

A la fin du shooting, mon manager s'approche de moi. Toujours le même depuis le début. A quoi bon changer ?

_ Tu es pris pour la campagne de pub des montres Sunshine.

_ Cool.

_ C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur avant de le voir soupirer et partir.

Nobuta s'approche de moi, me salue rapidement prétextant un rendez-vous avant de disparaître. Alors je fais de même. Dormir tout le reste de la journée et demain, première rencontre avec le PDG de la société qui produit les montres Sunshine.

.

J'entre à la suite de mon manager dans l'immense bureau bien décoré. Un employé m'indique le canapé avant que je ne me laisse tomber dessus. On attend quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau laissant passer deux hommes en costard. L'un s'assoit à l'autre bout du canapé alors que l'autre reste débout à côté.

Je lève la tête vers celui qui semble être le patron avant de rester bloqué devant cette personne.

_ A... Akira?

L'homme ne me regarde même pas et tends la main vers son employé qui lui donne un dossier. Il l'ouvre avant de commencer à le lire. Il lève les yeux sur moi.

_ Mr. Kiritani, ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis Kusano Akira.

Je reste ébahit devant le ton formel et le professionnalisme d'Akira.

Notre Akira toujours prêt à rire avait l'air d'être devenu un homme froid et sans sourire.

Il continu son laïus alors que je ne l'écoute pas.

A la fin, il se lève et tends la main vers moi. Je la serre ancrant mon regard dans le sien. Il ne bronche toujours pas. Mon manager et son employé sortent alors qu'il part s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

_ Akira?

_ Je voudrais bien parlé du passé avec toi mais je n'ai pas le temps.

_ Pas le temps?

Seul le silence me répond. Je soupire.

_ Et ce soir t'auras le temps de prendre un verre?

_ 22h au bar Moon.

Je soupire de nouveau alors qu'il me répond sans même levé les yeux de son document.

Le soir arrive lentement. A 21h je suis déjà installé dans le bar à attendre. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire là 1h avant le rendez-vous.

Je sors mon portable avant d'appeler le seul numéro que je connais par coeur.

_ Moshi mosh!

_ Nobuta? C'est Shuuji. J'te dérange?

_ Pas vraiment. Je suis sur le chemin pour mon rendez-vous avec Kai.

_ Je vois.

_ Un problème?

_ Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai croisé Akira.

_ Akira? Vraiment?

_ Hum!

A partir de là, Nobuta continue de faire la conversation pratiquement toute seule. Elle raccroche en arrivant à son rendez-vous me laissant seul à devoir attendre encore 20minutes.

Akira arrive sans un bruit, s'assoit à côté de moi avant de commander.

_ Alors? De quoi tu veux parler?

Je le regarde et soupire.

_ Avant c'était toujours toi qui parlait.

_ Peut-être. Mais on est plus avant.

Le silence s'installe. Les secondes s'accumulent avant de devenir des minutes toujours dans le silence. Puis son ventre gargouille.

_ Désolé. Je n'ai pas encore mangé.

_ Il est pratiquement 22h30!

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie. Je l'attrape par le bras.

_ Hé!

_ Je vais aller dîner si ça ne te gêne pas.

_ Non mais on était censé discuter.

_ Censé. Mais tu n'as rien à dire et moi non plus.

Il se dirige vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. Je soupire. Notre Akira a donc bel et bien disparue.

.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Habillage, Maquillage, shooting. Quelques discussions avec Nobuta de temps en temps avant que n'arrive le jour où je devais revoir Akira.

J'y avais réfléchis depuis notre rendez-vous rater. Si il voulait faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas, je ferais comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Mais en même temps, j'étais quelque peu frustré d'avoir perdu mon Akira, celui qui rigolait et souriait tout le temps. Mais apparemment, la vie d'adulte l'avait rendu insensible comme son père l'avait prévue.

Arrivant dans la pièce en dernier, je vois mon manager s'excuser de mon retard. Retard du au faite que je n'ai aucune envie de voir le nouveau Akira. Ce dernier me lance un regard tueur alors que je m'approche de lui.

_ Mr. Kiritani, veuillez arriver à l'heure, je n'ai pas te temps à perdre.

_ Je veux bien mais qu'est ce que vous faite là alors?

_ Je tiens à vérifier que le travail est bien fait.

Je laisse échapper un soupire alors que la styliste m'appelle. Je me dirige calmement vers elle, à quoi bon se presser? La styliste me tends un pantalon et m'indique la salle dans laquelle je peux me changer. Mon regard passe de la styliste à mon manager à Akira. Et le haut alors? Apparemment, il n'y en a pas. Akira me l'a peut-être dit mais comme je ne l'ai pas écouté… Je grogne un peu avant de partir me changer.

Ressortant de la salle à moitié à poil, je me dirige d'un pas assuré vers la maquilleuse. Après tout si je suis mannequin c'est pas pour rien. Les filles du staff se retourne sur mon passage ainsi que quelques hommes. La maquilleuse s'avance pas vraiment sûr d'elle. C'est à ce moment là que mon regard croise celui d'Akira. Le regard qu'il me lance est rempli d'amusement et de désir. Ou peut-être que ce n'est que mon imagination.

Un fois prêt, je me dirige vers le plateau. La montre attachée à mon poignet brille de mille feux alors que mon jean laisse dépasser de quelques centimètres mon boxer. Le shooting commence alors qu'Akira continu de me fixer. Je pose sans m'en occuper. Je suis un professionnel après tout. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et me mord la lèvre m'amusant à faire soupirer les quelques filles présentes dans la salle.

Après une cinquantaine de photos, le photographe s'approche d'Akira pour lui montrer. Akira me fais signe de m'approcher.

_ Je pensais prendre celle-là. Une objection?

Il est toujours dans son rôle d'homme d'affaire froid pourtant je suis persuadé que son regard a changé.

_ Parce que j'ai le droit de donner mon avis?

Un sourire taquin s'étend sur mes lèvres. J'arriverais à le faire craquer. Et même si pendant le travail il reste froid et distant, je veux retrouver mon Akira souriant et idiot en dehors.

_ Puisque tu n'as pas l'intention de le donner, je m'en passerais.

_ Tu?

Akira lève les yeux vers moi. Il se racle la gorge avant de tendre l'appareil au photographe.

_ Retoucher moi les défauts de cette photo et remontrez-la moi.

_ Défauts?

Il grogne avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux les décoiffant quelque peu. Son image de grand PDG va en pâtir. Mon sourire s'étend un peu plus.

_ Oui, défaut.

_ Je n'ai aucun défaut!

_ Qui a dis que je parlais de toi?

_ Donc tu admet que je n'ai aucun défaut.

_ Au niveau physique aucun. Mais au niveau personnalité je n'ai même pas assez d'employés pour tous les représenter.

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris. En une seule phrase, il vient de dire qu'il me trouve beau et chiant. Est ce que mon but serais si facile à atteindre. Il se retourne, s'éloigne avant de me faire signe de le suivre.

Il m'emmène dans la salle dans laquelle je me suis changé tout à l'heure.

_ Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire?

_ Pardon?

_ Ne me fais pas m'énerver devant mes employés. Ca me fait perdre de ma crédibilité.

_ A une condition.

_ Laquelle?

_ Que quand on est seul tu ne sois pas aussi froid.

Il me regarde avant de me faire un sourire.

_ T'es mieux comme ça.

Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres après ma remarque.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que se soit si simple de te retrouver.

_ J'étais perdu dès que tu as enlevé ton T-shirt.

_ Pardon?

Avant même que je n'ai le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Il part de la salle me laissant seul et totalement ébahit au milieu de la pièce.

Il vient de m'embrasser? Je n'ai pas rêvé? La vache! Et le pire c'est qu'il a les lèvres douces.

Mon portable sonne coupant court à mes pensées.

_ Moshi mosh!

_ Shuuji? C'est Nobuta. Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait.

_ De quoi?

_ Le travail avec Akira.

_ Pas trop mal.

Lorsque ma conversation avec Nobuta se termine, je sors de la salle cherchant Akira du regard.

_ Il est parti mais il m'a donné ce message pour toi.

Mon manager disparue après avoir délivré son message. Je lu donc le message qu'il venait de me donner.

"22h, 20ème étages, 15 rue des nuages,

On en discutera."

Je prends rapidement ma veste avant de partir pour rentrer chez moi. Je cherchais à remettre mes idées en place.

Akira m'a embrassé et j'ai apprécié. Mais est ce qu'il avait fait ça pour rigoler? Non, sinon il ne m'aurait pas dit qu'on en discuterait.

.

J'ai du passer plusieurs heures à retourner mes pensées dans tout les sens car il est déjà 21h30 quand j'en sors pour regarder l'heure. Et le temps d'aller à l'endroit indiquer je serais en retard. Je laisse échapper un rire avant de prendre quelques affaires et de partir en courant chercher un taxi.

22h20, je sonne à la porte. Il ouvre avec un grand sourire seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging laissant ses magnifiques abdos à la vue de tous. Il a fait de la muscu pour être aussi bien foutu, c'est pas possible.

_ Je commençais à penser que tu ne viendrais pas.

_ La ponctualité n'est pas mon truc.

_ J'avais cru comprendre. Tu veux quelque chose?

J'allais répondre ''toi'' mais apparemment mon regard faisait passer toute mon envie. Il s'avançe vers moi avec une démarche féline avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Mes lèvres vont prendre les siennes. Le baiser devient très vite passionné alors que mes mains se posent sur son torse.

_ Est ce que c'est une bonne idée?

Il rigole devant ma question se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

_ Je ne suis pas au travail.

Il fait un mouvement de bassin laissant son membre déjà gonflé entre en contact avec le mien me faisant gémir.

_ Et tu en as autant envie que moi.

_ Depuis quand?

_ Depuis toujours. A ton avis pourquoi je te suivais dans les couloirs?

_ Pour te faire des amis!

_ Mes hormones ne pensaient pas à ça.

Il fait un nouveau mouvement de bassin accompagné de son rire franc. Mes bras s'accrochent autour de son cou pour faciliter l'accès de ses lèvres au mien. Ses mains se posent sur mes fesses alors que j'enserre mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mon dos entre en contact avec sa porte alors que ses lèvres reprennent les miennes.

_ J'ai envie de toi.

_ T'es brûlant en dehors du travail.

Un rire magnifique s'échappe de ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne reviennent se poser sur mon cou y laissant une marque rouge bien visible.

_ Hmm ! Arrête ! Mon manager va me tuer si j'arrive au taf avec une marque pareil !

_ Je m'en fiche de se que pense ton manager ! Je veux faire comprendre à toutes ses pimbêches qui bossent avec toi que tu as quelqu'un !

_ Jaloux ?

Mon dos se décolle de la porte. Je vois défiler son appartement devant mon regard alors qu'il recommence à m'embrasser.

Soudain, il me fait basculer en arrière et je tombe sur le lit. Il se retrouve assez rapidement à califourchon sur moi.

_ C'est grand chez toi.

_ Je te ferais visiter demain matin.

_ Qui t'as dis que je voulais rester toute la nuit ?

L'une de ses mains passe sous mon T-shirt avant de s'en débarrasser.

_ Un petit oiseau qui se sens un peu à l'étroit.

Sa main qui caressait mes abdos, moins développé que les siens, part se perdre dans mon pantalon illustrant ses dires. Je gémis glissant mes mains sur ses fesses.

_ T'as fais de la muscu c'est pas possible !

_ Un peu. Quand j'avais du temps libre.

Il dégrafe mon pantalon avant de l'envoyer rejoindre mon T-shirt.

_ T'as fais ça pour avoir des filles ?

Ses lèvres glissent sur mon torse me faisant frissonner.

_ Pour le jour où je devais te revoir.

Je commence à malaxer ses fesses prisonnières de mes mains alors que mes hanches bougent toutes seuls cherchant à approfondir le contact.

_ On devais se revoir ?

La langue redessine mes muscles alors que ses mains partent se perdre dans mon boxer.

_ J'aurais tout fait pour.

L'une de ses mains glisse sur son membre pendant que l'autre s'occupe d'organiser les retrouvailles entre mon boxer et mon pantalon.

_ D'où… Les photos ?

Le mouvement de va et vient qu'il applique sur mon sexe me fait doucement perdre la tête.

_ Et le manque de T-shirt.

Lorsque que ses lèvres remplacent sa main, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Mes mains ne pouvant plus toucher ses fesses passent dans ses cheveux essayant de lui faire accélérer le mouvement.

_ J'au… J'aurais du… Me… Hmm… Douter…De quelque…Hmmm ! Chose !

Il maintient mes hanches sur le lit m'empêchant d'accélérer le mouvement comme j'en meurs d'envie. Sa langue s'enroule avant de laisser place à ses lèvres qui entourent mon sexe avec un va et vient irrégulier qui finit par avoir raison de moi. Je me libère entre ses lèvres poussant un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les autres.

_ Tu restes toute la nuit ?

Son visage est de nouveau au dessus du mien m'interrogeant du regard alors qu'un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Pour toutes réponses, j'attrape l'une de ses mains commençant à lécher ses doigts avec gourmandise. Sa main libre repart à la découverte de mon corps retrouvant les points sensibles découvert quelques minutes plutôt.

Lorsque ses doigts sont bien humidifiés, ils les retirent d'entre mes lèvres avant les glisser entre mes fesses. Mes jambes viennent naturellement s'enrouler autour de sa taille lui facilitant l'accès.

_ Tu verras, le lit est très confortable.

L'un de ses doigts me pénètre créant une grimace de douleur sur mon visage.

_ Et la peluche est… douce ?

Son doigt commence à bouger avant d'être rejoins par un des ses amis.

_ Je pense pas que douce soit le bon qualificatif.

Un dernier doigt entre dans mon intimité reprenant la même danse que ses deux amis.

_ J'avais remarqué. Frustrée,… peut-être ?

Ses doigts se retirent doucement alors qu'il se positionne à mon entré.

_ Impatiente, je dirais.

Je sens son membre entré doucement en moi alors que ses mains cherchent à détourner mon attention. Je m'accroche à ses épaules essayant de le rapprocher toujours plus de moi.

_ Impatiente… Si tu veux… Mais… Surtout… Hmm… Trop loin !

Il rigole alors que mes hanches commencent à bouger. Il capture mes lèvres et se colle enfin à moi.

_ Je t'ai manqué ?

Il ne fait pas un seul mouvement pour accentuer le mien. Ses mains sont poser sur mes cuisses alors que sa bouche chuchote à mon oreille laissant son souffle caresser mon cou mais son bassin reste immobile. Tellement frustrant !

_ Oui !

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage sous mon aveu. Oui, il m'a manqué ! Horriblement ! Ma vie était chiante sans lui !

_ J'en suis ravi.

Un mouvement de bassin me fait gémir de plaisir. Il reprend rapidement les rênes bloquant mes hanches contre le lit. Incapable de bouger, je le laisse mener la danse sans broncher griffant son dos en sentant tout mon corps vibrer sous ses à-coups. A force de me mordre la lèvre mes dents finissent par la déchirer laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang de la blessure. Une langue taquine lèche avidement la blessure alors que je quitte la réalité pour de bon. Seul son corps et le mien existent. Même le lit disparaît de ma vue. Il ne reste plus que son corps et son regard qui me transperce. Des nuées de papillon ne cesse de s'envoler dans mon bas ventre me faisant crier et gémir un peu plus. Ses dents se plante dans mon épaule alors qu'un nouveau mouvement me fait atteindre l'orgasme. Je n'ai même pas le temps de revenir qu'un nouveau mouvement le fait se libérer au creux de mes reins. Il relâche doucement mon épaule avant de s'écrouler à côté de moi.

_ J'ai bien fais d'attendre toutes ses années.

Je rigole avant de venir me blottir contre son torse.

_ T'as surtout bien fait de faire de la muscu ! Je vais plus pouvoir me passer de tes tablettes de chocolat.

Ma langue glisse doucement sur ses abdos alors qu'ils se contractent sous son rire.

_ Tu restes toute la nuit ?

_ Et plus si tu m'invite.

_ Reste autant que tu veux.

Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes m'offrant un baiser remplis d'amour et de tendresse. Je pose ma tête sur ses magnifiques pectoraux glissant mes mains sur ses abdos en béton et mes jambes autour de ses cuisses musclées avant de sombrer doucement dans l'inconscient. Finalement, elle est assez douce cette peluche.

.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans un lit froid comme tout les précédents matin. Je soupire. Ce n'était pas un rêve puisque ce n'est pas mon appart'.

Une feuille de papier posée sur la table de chevet attire mon attention.

''Je suis parti travailler. J'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Pense à aller travailler aussi. Et n'arrive pas en retard, j'ai horreur qu'on me fasse perdre du temps ^.^''

Je laisse échapper un rire avant de me lancer à la recherche de mes vêtements. Jetant un œil au réveil je me rends compte que je suis en retard. Pour ne pas changer.

.

J'arrive au studio avec pas moins de ¾ d'heure de retard. Mon manager me saute pratiquement dessus hurlant que je suis totalement inconscient. Puis le PDG de la boîte s'avance vers moi sans expression particulière. Du moins en apparence. Parce que son regard est celui d'un animal sauvage devant sa proie.

_ Vous êtes encore en retard, Mr Kiritani.

_ Je sais. Mon réveil n'as pas sonné. Peut-être parce que se n'était pas le mien.

C'est à ce moment que mon manager remarque sa trace laisser par mon nouvel amant au creux de mon cou.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce que t'as sur le cou ?

Je sourie laissant mon manager s'énerver tout seul. On me fait signe d'aller me préparer pour les photos. Je me change, remettant la tenue de la vieille avant de me diriger vers la maquilleuse qui soupire en voyant le suçon et la trace de morsure que j'ai sur le cou et l'épaule. Je rigole.

.

Aujourd'hui, je dois faire les photos avec une partenaire féminine qui n'était malheureusement pas Nobuta mais que je connaissais quand même. J'avais déjà travaillé avec elle et même couché avec. Mon sourire s'étendit un peu. Akira allait être horriblement jaloux de notre complicité.

_ Ohayo Shu !

_ Yo Maki !

_ Dis-moi, c'est un sacré suçon que t'as là. Je connais la demoiselle ?

_ Pourquoi ? Jalouse ?

_ Toujours quand il s'agit d'un mec aussi beau.

Je rigole en voyant qu'Akira tendait l'oreille pour entendre toute la conversation.

_ On s'y met ?

_ Je te suis.

On arrive devant le photographe qui nous explique rapidement se qu'on lui a demandé de nous faire faire et on s'exécute sans broncher.

Ma main se place dans les cheveux de ma partenaire alors que nos deux corps se rapprochent. L'une de ses mains se posent sur mon bras alors que l'autre glisse sur ma hanche me faisant frissonner. De ma main libre j'entoure sa taille avant de commencer à entendre le déclic de l'appareil. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille et continu notre conversation cherchant à la faire rire un peu.

_ Je suis si beau que ça ?

_ J'ai déjà vu mieux mais je ne vais quand même pas craché dans la soupe !

Là, c'est moi qui rigole faisant entrer nos corps en contact. Sur la peau nue de mon dos, je sens un regard brûlant qui me suit pendant tout le shooting alors que je continue de murmurer à l'oreille de ma partenaire.

.

Une fois la séance finie, mon manager s'approche de moi.

_ Le grand patron veut te voir dans son bureau.

_ Il est parti ?

_ Oui ! Il est parti pratiquement en courant y a 5minutes ! Une affaire urgente sûrement.

Pour une affaire urgente ou par jalousie ? Mais si il veut me voir dans son bureau c'est sûrement la 2ème solution qui est la bonne. J'allais partir le rejoindre quand le photographe m'interpelle.

_ Si tu vas voir le dingue, tu peux lui donner ça ?

_ Le dingue ?

Je prends l'appareil alors qu'il s'en va sans répondre à ma question.

Arrivé au dernier étage de l'immense tour, je frappe à la porte du bureau du dingue.

_ Entrez.

J'entre. A peine ai-je posé un pied dans la salle que la porte se referme derrière moi et que deux bras m'enlacent. Un rire s'échappe de ma gorge.

_ C'était qui cette fille ?

_ Une amie. Tu sais qu'on t'appelle le dingue ?

_ Je sais.

Ses lèvres glissent sur mon épaule embrassant la marque de dent qu'il avait laissé la veille avant de commencer à la lécher.

_ Et d'où te viens se surnom.

_ Tu la connais d'où ?

_ On a bossé ensemble. Souvent.

Ses mains se glissent dans mon boxer collant mes fesses à ses hanches. Alors que ses lèvres recommencent à essayer de me marquer, je chuchote.

_ Et on as couché ensemble.

Il stoppe tout mouvement alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler. Il grogne un peu avant de me retourner. Ses yeux remplis de jalousie se posent dans les miens qui sont plus amusés qu'autre chose. Il comprend que je me moque de lui avant de venir m'embrasser.

_ Alors ? D'où te viens ce surnom ?

_ De ma façon de descendre les escaliers.

Je rigole.

_ C'est pour ça que je prends toujours l'ascenseur.

Chibi

Je sais c'est nul comme fin mais fallait bien que ça finissent un jour !


End file.
